AKU YANG PENASARAN
by RayRian
Summary: ONESHOOT. Naruto yang penasaran dengan mbak penumpang KRL pemilik akun Instagram Hi*******gaa./"Aku tau ini menggelikan, but I can not simply help it."/Gak ada Lemon tapi ada adegan cringe, ehehe. Based on true story. TOLONG REVIEWNYA GUIS.


**AKU YANG PENASARAN**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Humor slice romance**

 **T**

 **.**

 **.**

Cerita dari senior kantor yang curhat di sosmed. Cerita sepenuhnya based on true story dan bukan Drama Reply 1988 yang sering Mama dan adek gua tonton. Diceritakan dari sudut pandang Naruto yang emang he's the sweetest husband to Hinata.Pesan: (mungkin ini adalah hal ter-absurd yang pernah aku lakukan) aku tau ini menggelikan but I can not simply help it.

.

.

.

Aku memang selalu naik kereta dari Shibuya dan turun di Tochomae untuk kerja di salah satu Embassy di Tokyo. Setiap hari aku merasa gak ada yang spesial dari perjalanan, dan biasanya aku tidur sambil berdiri di tengah-tengah penumpang KRL yang numpuk. Tapi di suatu hari aku berangkat lebih awal dari biasanya dan biasa memilih gerbong di tengah yang agak longgar. Gak ada yang berbeda dari hari biasanya. Langit masih gitu-gitu aja, dan matahari masih kuning seperti sebagaimana mestinya.

.

Tiba saatnya sampai stasiun Shinjuku, selain keretanya semakin penuh dan aku semakin pingin cepet sampai kantor, aku mendapati sesuatu yang berbeda. Aku yang kerjaannya merem melulu selain ada keperluan buat geser pindah tempat, pagi itu cukup tahan untuk tetap membuka mata aku. Tepat didepan aku, lebih pas nya di bawah aku ada kepala manusia yang baru aja naik dan wanginya setengah modar (ditambah aku berdiri dibawah blower). Gak cuman rambutnya yang wangi, sebaju-bajunya juga wangi banget kayak bayi. Aku yang semakin merasa di ninabobokan sama wangi kaya gitu langsung inget kasur dan berasa pingin tidur (tapi bukan nidurin dia).

.

Yang biasanya aku merem terus sampai tujuan, mendadak tidak bisa merasa tenang dan amat penasaran sama orang ini. Aku berusaha liat nametag dia untuk tau dia kerja dimana, tapi gak ada tulisannya. Bhangke. Aku pingin liat mukanya dari bayangan kaca tapi dia pake masker. Akhirnya Pencipta semesta mulai menunjukkan kebaikannya, dia pegang hp dan mulai buka instagram. Karena pada dasarnya aku lebih tinggi aku jadi bisa liat apa yang dia lakukan dan kebetulan dia lagi ngebaca comment yang mention nama account dia, tapi sayang aku gak inget penuh, sialan

.

Sesampainya di stasiun Sanchome, kereta semakin tidak manusiawi dan bikin seluruh isinya kegencet sampe memburai isi perutnya. Gak deng.

.

Si eneng yang kepepet kanan kiri depan belakang ini pun ngap seperti gak bisa bernapas dan ngangkat kepalanya menghadap blower atas, bersamaan dengan kepala aku yang reflek kepala kutarik ke belakang karena takut khilap kalo mentok bisa-bisa ubun-ubun nih bocah jadi keisep.

.

Mungkin dia ngerasa aku mundur karna kesabet rambutnya, tanpa disadari dia nengok kebelakang dan meminta maaf atas keberadaan rambutnya yang mungkin mengganggu aku. Aku eye contact mungkin hanya sekitar beberapa detik tapi deg-degan dan lemes dengkul sampe turun kereta. Matanya agak besar, gak besar-besar amat, tapi terlihat teduh. Kemudian dia ngiket rambutnya sambil susah-susah megang tas sambil sesempitan (demi aku kayaknya; heheh sa ae sedotan ale-ale).

.

Aku cuman bisa (glek) doang pas liat leher dan bulu-bulu halus ketiup blower kereta. Ingat ini bukan cerita porno.

.

Anehnya aku jadi gak mau curi-curi kesempatan mepet dengan sengaja bersentuhan langsung sama dia. Dia tetep ada di bawah aku, tapi semenjak detik itu aku pasang badan, pegangan kanan dan kiri, berusaha menghalau siapapun yang menggeser orang ini. Walaupun pantat aku sakit banget karna harus adu nahan sama banyaknya kerumunan di belakang aku, setidaknya aku cukup memberikan ruang buat dia agar merasa nyaman.

.

Sumpah anehnya aku ga mikir jorok dan berfantasi seperti biasa, aku cuman mau memberikan sedikit kenyamanan buat dia aja. Aku pun gak berharap dia akan baca ini, tapi lucu aja aku bisa rela mengcover seseorang yang bahkan sama sekali tidak aku kenal sebelumnya. Mungkin dia bukan manusia biasa, soalnya aku bisa heran sendiri kalo inget kelakuan bodoh aku demi dia.

\- Ditulis saat perjalanan ke kantor saya, sambil berdoa kapan lagi ketemunya.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Akhirnya bisa update lagi dan kemungkinan saya gabisa lanjut fic 'gak jelas' sebelumnya(mungkin), wkwk. Iya, anggap aja ini permohonan maaf saya.

Btw yang punya pengalaman mirip boleh di share di kolom review, author juga pingin baca. Ehehe.

Bye bye. I love you, sayang.


End file.
